Bathilda Bagshot
|School = |School House = |Attendance = |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = Author Historian |Loyalty = }}Bathilda Bagshot was a witch and celebrated wizarding historian and author who penned A History of Magic. Biography Early history In around 1890, Bathilda was living in Godric's Hollow when Kendra Dumbledore moved her family there, bringing Albus, Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore. Even though Kendra was not on good terms with her neighbours who had no idea she had a daughter because Ariana was kept hidden, Bathilda eventually struck a friendship with the Dumbledore family and was party to many of their secrets, but in the beginning Kendra would not speak to her even when Bathilda took round Cauldron Cakes. The friendship began when she sent an owl to Albus Dumbledore when she was impressed by the paper he wrote about trans-species Transfiguration for the scholarly journal Transfiguration Today. At the beginning of summer 1899, Bathilda was the only person on speaking terms with Kendra when she was killed by her daughter's uncontrollable magic. Then the same summer, she took in her great-great nephew, Gellert Grindelwald who wanted to search for information about the Deathly Hallows, and she introduced him to Albus Dumbledore. The two became friends but it's unknown how much Bathilda knew about the extent of their plans and the fight that led to the death of Ariana, but she had a letter they sent to each other which mentioned their plans for domination. Gellert then fled England and Bathilda attended Ariana's funeral, witnessing Aberforth breaking the nose of Albus by punching him and blaming him for Ariana's death. Book In 1947, Bathilda published a book, A History of Magic. The book was renowned for it's contribution to history and she was a celebrated historian. Every student had to bring the book each year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the first year of education. Bathilda was given the name "Professor Bathilda Bagshot" but it's unknown whether it was because she was a historian or because she taught. }} Later history By around 1981, Bathilda was a good friend of Lily Potter and she joined the Potter family at the first birthday party of Harry Potter . She also provided a quote for the book Quidditch Through the Ages, noting it a great read. Bathilda at one point knew or met Muriel because Muriel thought Bathilda was "gaga". Then in the summer of 1997, Bathilda was interviewed under the false pretence of Veritaserum by Rita Skeeter after the death of Albus Dumbledore. Skeeter was writing a book only half-true about Dumbledore and the family and took advantage of Bathilda's poor mental state and age to get information that she then manipulated, but even then she said she found Bathilda "batty". She also took pictures of Dumbledore and Grindelwald and one of their letters which proved their plans for domination. Death Then prior to 24 December 1997, Voldemort had the idea that Harry might stop by Godric's Hollow and wanted to put a spy in the village in case he arrived. He killed Bathilda and had Nagini inhabit her body at the height of the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Hermione Granger eventually stopped by Godric's Hollow and Nagini abandoned Bathilda's body. Her body was eventually found and reported by Potterwatch. Appearance Bathilda was a small woman and her height was the same level of Harry Potter's chest when he was 17. In her elderly age, she had thick eyes because of her cataracts, and white hair that was very thin. Character When she was younger, she was a very smart and kind woman who was amicable. She struck life-long friendships and was brilliant in her youth. In her later years, she began to lose her mind to the point many thought she was crazy. }} Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Authors